


Boston Blossoms

by M_corry



Series: 1970s [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_corry/pseuds/M_corry
Summary: The Lockes are a well known family of diplomats, businessmen, military men and more. All alphas all considered perfect, except well Simone. Who was born as an omega and because of this is sent at age fourteen to live with a beta couple and make a life for himself. He lives his life up until age eighteen in the home/flower shop the beta couple own and wants more than anything to find something that makes life magical. At age eighteen on a slow day at the shop he finds that nothing is as he expects it to be and meets a powerful alpha by the name of Henryk who just so happens to be the missing and presumed dead son of the couple he has been living his life working for.He's mean, angry, and frightening, Dealing with severe PTSD and minor schizophrenia. Simone finds it in himself to not only try and help him, but even maybe... love him





	1. The dead and the living love roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this story! I just wanted to let you know this is part two of the series. The first part is called. "Paris lights and Trains to Fairbanks". I have characters from there that will be appearing and becoming very important characters in this story. It is not a very long read but hopefully you enjoy it enough to want to come back to this one!  
> Also I just wanted to add time periods to this. As the series title says this takes place in the 1970s.  
> If this story gets a good amount of support I can post an official timeline of the two stories events in a chapter here somewhere.  
> Finally I would just like to say once again, thank you to those who read the first story and those who are reading this for the first time now for reading this. Hopefully I'm not writing trash.

Simone enjoyed sunny days like this.  
Days when the light shined on the inside of the shop through the glass windows and door. Showering him with warm light.  
Days when everything was quiet and he could just sit in the shop and listen to the radio.  
Days when the breeze floated through the open window and the scent of the flowers became more intense but not enough to where it was overwhelming.  
No, it was never that way. At least not here.  
He longed to go out of the shop and visit the world, to smell the scents of it and all things it was and could be.  
He couldn’t though.

Simone was an omega, but in secret of course because if he was out in the world presenting openly as one he’d be hauled off to an omega oasis before he could take the first step.  
He presented as a beta to the world around him, his family hiding him rather expertly since the moment he showed signs of being part of this class.

He couldn’t help that he both appreciated them and resented them for doing this.  
Omega’s who were sent to the oasis were usually sold off to the highest bidder. Usually those with the most money were the most cruel. They’d be forced to mate and have children with that person.  
Not every omega hated heir alpha’s but there were more bad alphas than good ones and he found that he would rather not take that chance.  
Although he knew that it wouldn’t have been his choice anyways. If they’d wanted to send him there they would have.  
Yet, they hadn’t done it, and it hadn’t been something they’d done because they wanted to protect him.  
No no no, it was to protect their pride.  
His family, formally was known as the house of Locke.  
They were famous for the alphas they bred through the family line.  
All alphas from the Locke family went on to do great things, become business owners for large companies, rank in the military or even becoming world leaders.  
They had a very specific look to them. It was their looks that they were known for.  
Dark skin, dark hair and eyes of either blue or green.  
Simone’s father was from a line of blue eyed Lockes.  
Because of their success in alpha’s, they were unable to register omegas and betas as anything other than a mistake. He knew there had been other omegas and betas in the family, but he also knew that they’d been sent away. Far away.  
Every last one of the ‘anomalies’ in the family sent to different countries after presenting as a lesser class.  
He knew his mother hadn’t wanted him to go, and after much argument with the family head she had him sent here. 

He lived with an old Scottish beta couple who ran the shop he worked in now.  
Isaac and Ripley McCready.  
The deal that his mother had made was simple, Simone would assist in running the shop for them in exchange for room and board.  
He found he got along with the couple incredibly well. He was treated as their own child from the moment he entered the home.  
The couple had a son who was a year or two older than him. He knew from the very few stories that Issac told him that their son wasn’t necessarily on good terms with them. They’d sent him off to a military school outside of Boston because of his bad behavior.  
He had always assumed that he wasn’t coming back as he had never been told of his visits home on holidays.  
Supposedly he had never really made an effort to keep in contact with his parents.  
In all honesty it was none of Simones business, although he kind of wished he knew what had happened.  
Why they’d sent him away, why he hadn’t come back.  
He wanted to know what he looked like, what he sounded like.  
He had lived life in this home from age fourteen till now, age eighteen and he had never even seen a photo of him.  
Although he knew that he wasn’t going to meet him.  
He knew why too…  
He had heard updates about the war pretty much every single day on the television, and on the radio.  
He also saw how the McCready’s looked so drained and upset with every statistic that was given to them.  
It made him wonder why, but he hadn’t been sure he should ask.  
He remembered walking in to find them crying one day after a post came for them.  
They hadn’t wanted to do much talking then and he didn’t want to force them to do it now.  
He had an idea of what it was.  
Maybe it was their son?  
He knew alphas and betas were taken into the draft a year ago and the casualties were endless. He also knew he was not involved in this.  
That while they treated him as a son, he was not to get involved in their issues as it would be overstepping on his part.  
No matter how much it hurt him to see them crying… it was none of his business. 

He sighed as he watched a few people walk past, going about their every day lives.

He was confined to this property.  
He couldn’t exactly leave it, even if he really wanted to.  
The flowers overpowered his omega scent enough to stop people from raising red flags about him.  
Besides he didn’t mind it too much, he enjoyed this place.  
The property was a three level home in the outer rim of Boston.  
The backyard was where they grew most of their stock.  
The shop where they sold the flowers on the first floor.  
The house which was the second and third floor. Issac and Ripley’s bedroom was on the second floor along with pretty much the rest of the home.  
The third floor was where Simone stayed.  
A bedroom, and a bathroom, then a little balcony he could look out of that was also the fire escape. He liked to sit out there at times to watch the people of the city move during the evening when he closed the shop.

Today was a day where he knew something interesting was going to happen. As the radio played he felt it. Then again he always felt that something would happen. He had the worlds largest imagination.  
He liked to think that in some ways the world was magical.  
He believed in it simply because there had been nothing to make him not believe it.  
He was sitting on a stool behind the counter top his chin in his hand.  
His eyes were closed as if he was falling asleep.  
These days were always a bit slower.  
The only people who bought flowers in July were people using them for funerals.

He was sweaty now and thinking of waiting for maybe another half hour to close up shop.  
The door opened and his eyes half opened to see who it was. He had been expecting to see a woman tearfully coming to buy flowers for her lost son or husband.  
He was expecting to have to comfort her and try and be of any help he could.

However he should have known.  
He could never expect things in this complicated life of his.  
The sight and scent of this person was one he hadn’t even kind of expected.

He was an alpha male, he was somewhere between six foot five and six foot six.  
He had short brown hair, and deep blue eyes that seemed to stare him down. His scent assaulted Simones nose, domineering and strong. He had a sharp jawline that made the way his jaw set in displeasure at his slow response all the more terrifying. “Where are the owners of the shop? Issac and Ripley McCready?” He asked as he stood in front of the counter top.

Simone couldn’t help but cower at the sheer power this man’s presence had. He had seen and spoken to alphas before… but he was different. Very different.  
“T-They're around. May I ask who you are?” He asked as he found he couldn’t keep eye contact any longer.  
The man seemed displeased with his response and inability to look up at him. He passed the counter and walked to the staircase. “S-sir wait you can-“

“Henryk McCready, I’m sure they won’t mind.” He said as as he continued his path into the home.

And like that he knew… that nothing was going to be the same.


	2. A/B/O EXPLAINED

HI! I wanted to give an explanation for the world these characters live in so you guys are not confused!

Alphas, Betas and Omega’s three classes that had been separated since the dawn of time by the various differences in characteristics they shared. In this system of separation, named ABO, Alphas are hailed the highest regard by all that surround them.Alphas by definition are: Persons who exhibit generally dominant tendencies. Physically they are of a stronger more sturdy build. Alphas male and female average between 6’0+ in height. Alphas posses many abilities that allow them to establish control over others.

There are 3 tiers of alphas  
1\. PRIME: (Extremely rare) Heightened sense of smell, strength, and hearing. Usually gives off more intense scent as they are higher on the scale of alphas. They have longer, and far more violent ruts, and are susceptible to becoming extremely feral and dangerous if feeling threatened enough. 

2\. GENERAL: (Common) Most alphas are general, nothing too special about them.

3\. OMEGA LEANING: (Rare) Considerably more submissive than general alphas and far more compassionate.  
Alpha Abilities 

1\. Alpha commands: which are able to control Omegas, and Omega leaning Betas. An Alpha’s command is paired with an overwhelming scent that demands obedience. However, In the modern age many omegas have training to help themselves be able to resist Alpha commands.  
2\. General scent: Alphas posses a scent that allows them to force others into submission without much effort. A scent flare demands obedience as much as one’s Alpha command would. However scent is more commonly used to calm a frightened mate, or to mark those they would wish to mate. It is very used for offensive means.

3\. Strength & Endurance: Alphas have two times the physical strength and endurance of a regular person. They use this strength when competing in mating runs, claiming, and or defending those they have claimed to be part of their families. Alphas are incredibly territorial, even when mated the idea of having anyone unmated near their mate will upset them visibly. Of course Alpha training has reduced the effects of territoriality, but an untrained alpha can potentially attack if they feel their claim is being challenged.

Betas  
Betas are the middle ground between alpha and omegas.Known as the subordinate they are not too incredibly known for anything. They do not have heats, nor do they have ruts. Consider them to be the normal people of the world. Unlike alphas their females are not able to impregnate others, only males possess this ability. Female betas are not known to be incredibly fertile like omegas however they are able to carry children to term without issue.  
Usually Betas are 5’0 - 6’3.  
Their scents are neutral, not nearly as domineering as an alpha’s or as submissive as an omega’s3 Tiers of Beta

1\. Alpha leaning: (Male specific) (Rare) They possess a stronger dominant scent. They posses the ability to truly mate an omega and have young with them. However it is rare that the omega would carry the child to term.

2\. General: (Common) Normal people who do not experience heat or rut. No added strengths or weaknesses.

3\. Omega leaning: (Male and Female) (Rare) More submissive tendencies, can be mated by Alpha and carry children but it is rarely to term. Light heats that last 1 to  
2 days. 

Omegas

Omegas are the absolute bottom of the hierarchy, deemed to be the child carriers they are incredibly submissive, and give off a scent of sweetness. Omegas are physically rather different than alphas and betasBoth male and female omegas range in heights of 4’11 - 5’8. They suffer from intense week long heats that are a prime time for impregnation. Think of a beta females ovulation period except it is far more intense. Omega’s fall into two categories

1\. Prime omega: (Extremely rare) Intense scents, and incredibly fertile. Prime omegas are considered to be the upper tier of omegas. They are usually mated to Alphas with high social standing. Heats can last almost a week longer, but they occur far more scarcely. They can only carry children with those they are mated to.

2\. General omega: (Common) Second tier of Omega. They live normal lives, they are not required to be mated to produce children. Their heats are every three months. They are fertile and carry children to term without much medical intervention if healthy. 

Omegan Abilities:

1.General scent: A mated omega has the ability to calm a feral alpha with only their scent. They have a nurturing smell to those they are with and this makes their presence calming to any who are panicked. Their scent also allows themselves to express themselves without words. 

In the stories current time period (1970s) the stigma that omegas are unable to survive without the help of others is still prominent belief. All registered omegas live in the OASIS a place in which omegas are trained on how to behave in the presence of an alpha from presenting age(11-15). They are then mated and allowed to leave when they are at the least age 16.  
Omegas have very little right to who they are paired with and usually end up in unsavory relationships with abusive alphas.  
Relationships between omegas and betas are forbidden, just as relationships between alphas and betas are. In this stories setting, ( Summer, 1975) Simone is an omega who lives outside of an Oasis which is incredibly illegal act and any who are caught harboring unregistered omegas are arrested for treason due to low numbers of omegas in this time period. Other countries are more lenient, which is why Brayden was allowed to work at the burlesque club in France, whereas Simone cannot even work in a simple flower shop. Oasis’s are world wide but operate under different rules depending on the country.  
Hopefully this is a good explanation for my version of the A/B/O world. 


	3. Wilted daisies

Henryk hated sunny days like this.  
Days when the sun beat down on his neck and threatened to burn him.  
Days when the only sounds he could hear were the running engines of the bus underneath him.  
Days when he felt immense dread like he had back there. Smoke overwhelming his senses and it gave him a headache.  
The woman next to him refused to open the overhead window and so he sat here in this hot box. Unable to really do anything about it. The alpha sat with his head back against the headrest feigning sleep but he couldn’t. Not with the baby crying a few seats back. He wasn’t going to find sleep anyways. His mind wouldn’t let him, he remembered what they said he might experience when he got off that ship. “Insomnia, panic, and hallucinations. We can’t fix everything, we have some medicines to take to lower the rate of your hallucinations, and things we can give you to stop the panic attacks but that’s about all we’ve got. You should start seeing a therapist as soon as possible” Wasn’t that bullshit, all he did for those bastards and he didn’t get anything but even more sick.  
He opened his eyes, blue and empty as they’d been when they’d fought their way out of that hellhole. He really didn’t know what he was doing now, he was sure they’d moved or something. Even if they hadn’t what would they do if he showed up? Kick him out?  
Probably…  
He’d stayed in the hospital to recover from his injuries, his newly made friend in captivity had made sure he was all set with bills so he was alright. That didn’t make anything any better for him though. He felt like he was simply a mooch. Like he couldn’t do a damn thing for himself. He hadn’t skipped a day of medication. He knew what it felt like to be without it and he knew that the moment he skipped he was back to how he had been. 

When the bus stopped he looked through the window and saw he was at his stop. He got off the bus in his uniform, putting his hat on as he grabbed his duffel. It was nearly sundown now and all he could think about was what hell he was about to put himself through. He wondered what the rejection would be like. His parents, he’d worked so hard to become something impressive to them. He’d forced himself to stay away so he would never see the disappointment on their faces when he wasn’t any more than he had been. He’d spent those years trying to become something. Anything that they could become proud of and now he found he had still ended up as nothing. He took a deep breath as he began his trek home. How many years had it been since he’d seen them in person? The photo of their faces was all he had to keep him sane. It had barely worked and now he was to see them. The real them. He couldn’t imagine what they would say, he found it better to wait for that hurt, anticipating it didn’t stop the pain and he knew that.

He arrived at the storefront after walking for about a half hour, the sun setting as he opened the glass door, seeing a young man behind the counter top. He hadn’t expected them to have hired anyone else to be in their shop. They’d always claimed they’d wanted to keep the shop as a family place. Then again his parents probably couldn’t keep the shop up as much as they wanted due to old age. He saw the boy’s eyes open, he’d been falling asleep behind the counter it seemed. He couldn’t lie to himself as say he wasn’t shocked by those eyes. He studied him as he asked of the owners whereabouts. He was pretty, incredibly so. He’d never been one focused too much on looks of others, however even he could see that he was far different than anyone he’d ever seen. He resisted his urge to step forwards and touch his soft skin. He smelt different, he was able to easily differentiate between the scents of the flowers and his scent. He smelt sweet, like honey. His scent was strong and it hit Henryk full force as he got closer to him. Which was why he had taken his pause in the center of the room. He didn’t understand why his parents were allowing an omega to work here. Wasn’t that illegal? He didn’t understand why they would break the laws like this. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he heard him speak, every syllable that left his lips was melodic. It sent signals to his brain he could barely comprehend. He did understand that this beautiful creature was terribly afraid of him, he had dropped his chin when he spoke to him and looked to be shaking. He didn’t want to frighten him any further and he knew that a part of him wanted to touch him, to sooth him and show him he wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought but he knew better. He grit his teeth as he walked past him and to the staircase leading to the second floor, he had planned to ignore the boy’s protests but instead he decided to calm his fears by speaking his name. “Henryk McCready, I’m sure they won’t mind” With that he shook the omega from his head, then walked up the steps and to the home he’d been so far from for oh so very long. Up the steps to the front door of it. As he’d remembered it had always been.  
His mother never liked the idea of keeping it unlocked for fear an overly curious customer would come up and rob them. He reached to the top of the door front and using the spare key he unlocked the front door. He opened it and as his heart raced in his chest he spoke. “I am home”


	4. Strong roots make beautiful bonds.

Simone was concerned. He was hearing crying, some yelling. Over all he was hearing what could be interpreted as negative things from inside the house.

He knew he shouldn’t intervene in familial matters. He didn’t know this guy at all, and he didn’t know if the McCready’s wanted him to be around in these moments.

He was taking his time while cleaning up the shop. He didn’t want to intrude on whatever was going on. He didn’t want to seem like he needed to know everything but he was curious about whatever it was that was going on.

He was sweeping the shop floor when he heard his name called and looked up to meet the tear filled eyes of Mrs. McCready.

“Simmy darlin! Come upstairs, I need help making some food for Henryk!” She seemed to have the happiest smile on her face despite the tears in her eyes.

He looked at the woman and nodded as he walked to her.

He couldn’t help the apprehension rising in his chest as he followed her up the stairs.

What was going on?

He got to the top of the stairs and he saw how Henryk was speaking with his father.

The older man seemed so happy to even be seeing him happier than he’d looked in a long while.

Henryk looked over at him from the corner of his eye, it was only for a fraction of a second. He turned his attention back to his father and seemed to be unbothered by the omega.

Simone stood next to Ripley and stayed quiet, his back straight as he looked at Henryk with a blank expression.

Henryk’s scent made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He felt like he was on edge constantly with very little freedom to even really breathe. Looking at Henryk without lowering his head was a challenge in its self. He didn’t like how this made him feel, not in the slightest.

“Henryk, this is Simone! He’s been helping us around the shop for the last little while. He is a sweetheart isn’t he?” She asked as she put a gentle hand on his back to calm him down.

“Well go on then, you two get acquainted now! Henryk will be living here for a little while so he can adjust to life again. You’ll still have your room, Henryk is going to be staying in his old bedroom!” Said Issac as he stood up and looked over at Simone who was slowly taking all of this in ever so slowly.

So he… was staying here.

He was an alpha with a dangerous aura.

He opened his mouth to talk and Ripley interrupted.

“Well actually dear he was going to help me prepare dinner, you two keep each other busy. I am sure Johnny Carson is on about now.”

She took Simone to the kitchen and the two cooked in silence but he could tell by Ripley’s expression she was happy.

“Mrs. McCready, I can finish this up, you go spend time with your son. I’ve got it don’t worry.”

He offered her a reassuring smile as he looked over at her and could tell she wanted to go.

“Are you sure Simmy dear?” She asked gently.

“I’m very sure! I can handle it. Haven’t burned any food yet have I?” He spoke as he continued to chop some carrots. She nodded and went to the living room and spent time with her son.

After dinner Simone would sit on the fire escape. His mind elsewhere as he watched people walk around. The sun had finally set, but the fiery oranges still hinted themselves in the slowly purpling sky. The moon was at a waning gibbous tonight. His legs criss crossed as he thought about todays sudden change. He had his personal radio in his room going. The Beatles’s song, _I saw her standing there_ was on the radio. Playing lowly as he didn’t want to disturb anyone. _  
_ He closed his eyes and thought about what it’d be like to go to one of those concerts, his mom always loved them. She used to dance with him in their small home off of the families property. He smiled at the memory.

_1963_

**_Well, she was just seventeen_ **

**_You know what I mean_ **

**_And the way she looked_ **

**_Was way beyond compare_ **

**_So how could I dance with another_ **

_His mother laughed as they danced together, her smile wide as it could possibly get as six year old Simone tried to remember the steps. Holding his mothers hands as the music played on the radio. He loved his mother when she was happy like this. She was full of life, always expressing herself how she pleased. She got under the skin of nearly every prissy alpha and omega here, but she didn’t career in the slightest. Their little home was away from the manor, him and his mother stayed there. They danced for hours upon hours. His father rarely came around to spend time with him but he didn’t care! Because he was enough to make his momma happy.  
_ **_Ooh, when I saw her standing there!_ **

“Simone”  
He was ripped from his daydreams by Issac who was standing at his door. He turned to him and came back into his bedroom through the window.  
“Yes! Sorry, I’ll turn it down-“

“No no, I was going to call you down to speak with Henryk some! You haven’t met him really yet. I think it's better that the two of you reintroduce yourselves, and he apologize for being slightly rude.” He said as he smiled at him. Simone felt his stomach churn at the idea of Henryk being anywhere near him. From what he could tell he didn’t like Simone much. He didn’t really enjoy the intensity that the man brought to every meeting with him.

He didn’t understand why Issac wanted him to be involved him so much. He had sat through the awkward dinner with him already. Simone stood up and walked to Issac anyways. As he walked he tied up his hair and put it in a bun on his head. Ripley had said his long hair looked good on him. So he’d never cut it but something about being under this alpha’s eye made him feel insecure about it. He felt like less of a man around him, something he hadn’t felt before and it was troublesome to him. He walked behind Issac and felt that feeling of anxiety rise in his chest as he began to smell the strong scent of the alpha male again. He was confusing his senses.

He was sure exposure to it for too long would cause a headache he really didn’t want.  
Simone felt his heartbeat speed up as he got to the bottom of the steps and he saw the unruly hair on the back of Henryk’s head. He almost wanted to turn and leave, but he knew better than that. He wouldn’t dare make Issac and Ripley think for even a second that he was afraid of their son. Even if he really really was.  
Ripley stood up and smiled as she asked Simone if he wanted something to drink. He shook his head but he knew she'd get him his tea anyways. She knew Simone well, she knew his tells when he was anxious. She knew the moment he came into the house she was nervous about Henryk. He stood by the couch Henryk was on and after working up the nerve to do so he looked over at him, just for a moment.  
He didn't know that moment was longer than he thought, as Henryk turned to him and they locked eyes for a millisecond. He felt his heart jump in his chest before he looked away.  
“Simone, sit down you stand any longer you’ll be a lamp.” Teased Issac he didn’t notice Simone’s anxiety.  
The only seat was next to Henryk, he took a deep breath and sat down on the cushioned seat hands folded in his lap as he pretended that everything was fine.

He was 90% sure he was going to spontaneously combust if he kept this up.  
Henryk seemed just as weary of Simone however, he shifted so he’d be a bit further than him on the couch. Ripley returned with the tea and almost felt bad for the two.  
Betas sense of smell was weaker, it was actually like that of a traditional humans.  
However growing up with an omega mother she knew that the scents of an alpha can have omegas in a tizzy. The same going for alphas.

Judging by the was Henryk was positioned he was both confused, and uncomfortable . She’d been worried when he showed up only hours ago that this situation would occur, however she didn’t expect it so quickly. Henryk wasn't like other alphas, no he was far from it.  
When he first presented she noticed that unlike the alphas in her family he was more sensitive to smells, especially those of omegas. He had been more rebellious as well.  
He grew at a faster rate than her brothers had, Issac hadn’t been nearly as tall when he was his age. Something he'd said whenever she had to get Henryk longer pants after he presented.  
She knew now what it was that was different about him. She’d done research into it after she’d taken Henryk to the doctors to be sure he wasn't sick.  
A prime alpha, supposedly they were ranked highest in class above all alphas, betas, and omegas.  
So seeing how Henryk was very obviously struggling with Simones scent made her feel bad for the young man. She knew when he was un comfortable he’d look angry or upset, in reality he just didn't know how to handle it and he was overwhelmed.  
“Simone darling, drink your tea. Henryk sweetheart come with me into the kitchen, I need help getting my favorite tea out of the high up cabinets.” She said in her usual kind tones.  
Simone watched as Henryk got up and walked to her without any argument, her expression seemed to soften in fact with her around.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Meanwhile…._  
  
Brayden collapsed onto the couch exhausted from the long days work, Mika, and Sampson had gone to bed rather easily which was a blessing in all ways. Andreas had an air of gloom over him since he’d returned from dropping his friend at the bus station earlier this morning. Luckily that didn’t stop him from being kind to the children. He wondered just what his wonderful husband was doing at the moment. He stood up and walked to the room Andreas had claimed would be his office for now on. He walked to the door and was about to knock when as usual Andreas smelt him there and gave him the okay to come in.  
He opened up the door and shut it behind himself as he saw Andreas, head on the wooden table. Papers all over the desk as he moped in his working space.  
He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at him, he obviously missed his close friend.  
“He's only in Boston honey.” He put his hands on the males shoulders pressing his thumbs into his tense shoulder blades to help relax him.  
“I know that! I really do, I just… It was nice to have somebody who was around to talk shit about the city life with.” He said as he slowly began to relax.  
I know, however you can’t necessarily expect him to stay forever baby. He’s got to see his parents. Besides, if things don't work out there he said he's coming back.”

Andreas eventually leaned into Brayden’s all healing touch and nodded.  
“Yes, yes of course.” He said as he cracked his neck. He wanted to go to bed and spend time with Brayden. It had been a long while since they had alone time.  
“Wanna go to bed?” He asked gently as he stood up.  
“I still have some things to clean up from dinner- oh my!” He exclaimed as he was picked up by the platinum haired male.  
Brayden wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled. Only a few weeks here but things finally felt like they were going well.  
He was put down so he could get in clothes to sleep in.

The night was quiet, Brayden sleeping with his head on Andreas’s chest. Andreas’s arms wrapped around him as he slept holding him like was the most precious thing on the planet.  
The next morning Brayden was getting ready for the day before the kids woke up, he’d just showered so his hair was wet.

Andreas was in the bathroom next to him, he looked in the mirror while he brushed his teeth.

He was shaving, looking in the mirror wondering what he was going to eat this morning.  
Suddenly Brayden started his blow dryer and it caused Andreas’s heart to jump, the surprise made him cut himself. He cursed and lifted a hand and saw the blood come from the wound.

The sting go of it… the sight of it…

It was so much blood.  
_“Andreas, Andreas baby you’re scaring me look at me honey.”  
_What?

 _“Andre baby look at me. You are here with me, it’s okay.”_  
Oh.  
He was shaking, breathing heavily, he didn’t know what had happened.

But now he was back.  
Back at that place.  
And those people.  
How they’d tied him down.

“ _baby…”_  
How they’d cut him.  
“ _Baby please snap out of it.”_

How they’d heal him half way only to cut away at his skin again.  
“ _Hey!”  
_And again

And again

And again.  
_Warm hands caressed his face_  
“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!”A the thump of Braydens body hitting the tile floor snapped him from his trance.  
He was horrified, he’d hurt him. He’d hit his mate god no.

No no no no.  
“Brayden!” He practically dove to hug him to apologize but Brayden lifted a hand to stop him. It nearly shattered his heart in his chest as he watched him begin to sit up on his own.  
“I’m alright.”

“Brayden I am so sorry! I don’t know what happened! I couldn’t stop it I was-“

“In your own head again.” He sighed as he was now sat up completely. He moved to sit next to his mate against the bathroom wall. He didn’t show any pain.  
“Yes” He was trying to keep a strong expression, he looked so defeated.  
He had vowed to never cause harm to Brayden, he would never be one of those alphas who hurt their omegas. He refused to be an abuser and he’d broken that rule. He’d knocked him to the ground, even out of his right mind he never thought he’d be able to do that. He leaned his head down to hide the tears that spilled from eyes.  
“I couldn’t see you… I couldn’t… I would never.” His voice cracked with every syllable that left his lips, his hands gripping the material of his pants. He couldn’t look this weak, he was just gonna scare him. He was supposed to be better than this. He couldn’t think straight anymore.  
Brayden took his hand as he leaned his head back against the wall staring at the roof. Andreas had seen hell for them, he was allowed to be weak when he needed it most. When he was Brayden would stay strong, because he loved him too much not to be.  
“We can do this.” he squeezed his hand tightly.

Slowly Andreas’s hand found the strength to squeeze his hand back.  
“Yes, we can.”


	5. Sawdust ans Soil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am so sorry for not having an update in a while! I got busy and then was an idiot and didn't write when I had time! It was nice to write this chapter though.

Henryk wasn’t an idiot, when his mother called him into the kitchen he knew it had something to do with Simone. The look on her face showed just how anxious she was to admit this to him.  
“Henryk, I know by now you are able to tell something is different about Simone.” she began as she looked at him apprehensively.  
“I knew when I walked into the shop.” He leaned against the counter top looking at his nervous mother.  
“I also know something about him is very different, but I expect you are going to tell me that as well?” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
She looked him in the eyes as she nodded.  
“Yes, however you are not to have this conversation with anyone else. It’s incredibly important that he stays our secret I need you to understand this.” She seemed incredibly serious, he couldn’t blame her. Housing an unmated omega over age fourteen was a felony. Anyone who was found to be doing so could be jailed for life or even put to death in rare cases.  
He nodded to her his understanding and she took a deep breath.  
“Simone comes from a very important family. His mother was an old friend of mine who begged me to take him in when he presented.” She said gently.  
“What? Why? An oasis would take fine care of-”  
“Henryk. It wasn’t an option for him. Simone is a rare breed of omega. It is that which makes him ten times more dangerous and difficult to hide.” She said as she pulled a kettle out from the cupboard.  
“You may have noticed the excess of scented flowers in the front of the shop.” She said as she walked to the sink to fill her kettle with water.  
He watched her as she started the stove.  
“Yes I noticed, I just assumed that they were put there for decoration” He thought back to the strong smelling roses.  
“That is what we want people to think.” She said gently as she placed the kettle on the stove.  
“In reality, Simone’s first real heat was so strong smelling we had to pull flowers from the back of the house and replant them in the front to hide him better.” She said as she turned to him.  
“In the years we have been separated, a lot has changed here. Simone is a permanent fixture in our lives, we love him how we love you. Unconditionally and completely. I don’t expect you to be best friends with him at first, however…” She sighed as she peeked through the window in the kitchen door.  
“I will say that you should spend time and meet with him, he is a true light in this household. He’s kind hearted and he works hard in the shop. It will be good on you to meet him and get to know him as well as you can.” she said as she turned back to him to see what he would say.  
“What are you going to do if we have visitors? If he has a heat that strong again? What about when you two pass? Do I look after him then?” he asked confused.  
“We are planning all of that.”  
“But what-”  
“You know, you used to be so keen to do things without a plan. The military must’ve beat that out of ya.” She laughed as she walked over and cupped his cheeks.  
“Henryk, I have it on good faith that even if we don’t have a plan. Things will work themselves out eventually.” She said as she kissed his forehead by pulling his face down to her level.  
The kettle began to steam and she walked over pouring the boiling water into two cups. Henryk looked at her, then out of the kitchen window. He would be nice if it was for his mother. He wasn’t great socially. Everyone who knew him knew this so now being faced with having to interact with some guy he’d spoken to maybe twice he was conflicted.

He entered the living room again and held one of the mugs of tea in hand. He sat back in his seat next to Simone who was visibly tensing again. He felt his mothers eyes on his neck and he cleared his throat.  
“So Simone, we are coworkers now?” he said as he sipped his tea hoping that the boy would continue the conversation so he wouldn’t have to drag him along in it.  
Simone seemed to slightly relax as he looked at him curiously.  
“O-oh? We are?” He said confused for a moment.  
“Yeah, I’ll be working in the shop in Pops place. I can tell that lifting those bags of soil and fertilizer are a lot for him and I don’t want him to pull anything” he said gently as he looked at him one last time. He was so familiar he just couldn’t place him right now and it was getting frustrating to him the more he thought of it.  
“That's great!” He said smiling brightly looking at Henryk.  
It was more than a bit surprising for him. He hadn’t expected him to light up this way.  
He immediately backtracked his statement. “I-I mean… um Mr. McCready, I am just glad you and I don’t have to lift the bags too much. I still want you in the shop!”  
But Henryk wasn’t hearing that part, no his mind was much more focused on that smile he’d just seen. The way his eyes lit up like glowing sapphires, and his dimples came in just right to make his smile stunning. He resisted the urge to reach up and touch his chest to stop his heart from beating so quickly.  
He had never felt this way before and it was shocking for him. He drank his tea and forced himself to calm down. He didn’t notice Issac and Ripleys knowing looks.

Simone was talking freely to Ripley now and Henryk was taking glances at Simone whenever it was appropriate to do so. Eventually the older couple was retiring to their bedroom and this left Henryk and Simone together alone.  
“So…” Simone began as he sat his feet up on the couch in a crisscross. Henryk was still slightly perplexed at the idea of being alone with him too long. He didn’t know why he’d been so shocked at Simone’s smile. Maybe it’d just been his scent.  
Yeah…  
His scent was just something that made any normal action a bit awkward for him.  
“I am going to bed.” He said suddenly as he stood up and walked to his bedroom.  
Leaving Simone thinking he’d done something wrong.

He found that as expected sleeping was definitely more difficult for some reason. He stared at his roof and wondered what was wrong with him. This was going to be a long night.  
Morning sunlight made Simone rouse from his sleep. He’d left his window open and the morning smells greeted his nose as usual. There was a donut shop not too far and it was a wonderful scent to wake up to. He looked at the outside as he sat cross legged on his bed. He needed to get ready to open the shop. He yawned and stood up stretching then going to his mirror fixing his hair with his hands, tying it into a bun, then he went to the bathroom brushing his teeth, washing his face. When he was dressed he went downstairs, starting the coffee maker for the McCready’s who wouldn’t be up yet.

As he opened the door to downstairs he heard noises, the sound of a truck exhaust.  
SOIL DELIVERIES! He’d forgotten. He ran down the steps tying on his apron as he went.  
“I am so so sorr-”  
He paused, Henryk was signing the delivery slip. His hair was combed back from his face, he wore a long sleeved shirt that had sleeves rolled to the elbow. He had his apron on as well a bit dirty, like he’d been working in the back.  
He handed the man the clipboard and turned to Simone slightly confused.  
“What are you yelling about so early? You’re late. If I hadn’t gotten up early we would have missed deliveries.” he said as he walked past him.  
“Also, If you are working here as much as Mom says then you need to do your work thoroughly, you can’t just plant pretty flowers and not clear the weeds that come with them. I had to go out there and clear a bunch this morning and I just barely finished before deliveries.” He lectured. “Mom wanted us to plant some peonies in the back corner of the yard and now we can since the land is clear.” He finished as he turned to Simone arms crossed.  
Simone was shocked. So he wasn’t just helping with bags? Was he actually lecturing him? Who the hell was this guy to tell him off like this?  
“Well? You gotta go to the shed and find the seeds don’t you?” he looked at him expectantly. He had no idea that the boy was spacing trying to put together the fact the man was actually helping in the shop. But his criticism did help snap Simone out of it.  
“O-oh yeah! I’ll do that now I guess.” he said as he jogged past him. He didn’t know why Henryk was so harsh with him? Maybe he just didn’t like him being here?

In reality Henryk was just used to military life, he was serious and calculated. When people didn’t take care of business it frustrated him. He at times forgot that he wasn’t on base. In those moments he was exceptionally critical.  
As he watched Simone go he sighed sweeping up the front of the shop he opened the doors to begin the business day.

Simone was in the back of the house, looking for peony seeds in the shed with very little luck. He couldn’t even remember the last time they planted those here. He was too nervous to tell Henryk they didn’t have any of them. He didn’t wanna get yelled at for not knowing. The idea of it was nerve wracking.  
But, there wasn’t really much he could do if they didn’t have any seeds.  
He groaned as he sat on the sheds wooden floor. He didn’t know they were gonna work together like this. He had definitely wished for something new to happen but not new and mean. He looked on the shelves one last time. When he found he was still unlucky he went to the shop head hanging low waiting to be yelled at again for no reason.  
“U-um we don’t have any Peonies… I looked on all of the shelves, I think someone has to go buy some.” he said gently.  
Henryk looked at him confused, why was he so nervous?  
He shrugged it off for now, maybe it was just his personality?  
“We’ll go after we close the shop.” He said as he yawned and stretched, leaning against the counter top boredly.  
Simone gasped “W-we?” He asked confused. He hadn’t left this place since he got here! Leaving was a big risk he didn’t want to take. He looked at the man and wondered if he really couldn’t tell that he was an omega.  
“Yeah, we are going to the gardening shop across town together to get some peony seeds.” he said nodding his head.  
“No, that’s not what I am asking you… you know I’m a-”  
“Yeah. I know.” He shrugged.  
“So then you also know that I can’t leave here!” He said gesturing wildly to the floor beneath them to make his point.  
“Not without an alpha, which I am. if you are that concerned, you can wear one of my sweaters. My scent will cover yours easily.” He said as he crossed his arms.  
“But… But…” He stared at him eyes wide, mouth open.  
“You work in this shop yeah? You need to do errands for it too. We’ll close early and stock up on seeds.” he said calmly as a customer walked in.

Simone was arranging bouquets while Henryk took customers but his mind was racing, leaving the shop? He had it drilled into his mind that not only was that a bad idea, but it was the worst of ideas.  
He snipped the ends of some roses and placed them in some water. He looked back at Henryk, who speaking to a customer with a soft smile on his lips. He sighed, he was probably just messing with him there was no way he was going to take him out.

And then…

The day was done, they’d had a busy day. Mostly betas coming in after hearing that there was a handsome man working the counter, buying single roses, and such. But they had sold a lot of flowers and such. Henryk seemed to not mind the attention

He looked at the clock and sighed, it was about that time. Walking to the front doors and shutting them, he then turned over the open sign to show the closed side.  
Simone was still in the back cleaning up from the busy day. The radio going in the background as he cleaned the counter top of the extra leaves.  
He leaned against the doorframe for a moment. Observing the Omega’s work, he was definitely a hard worker. He arranged flowers beautifully. He was just a bit of a space cadet it seemed. Although something else about him was bothering Henryk. The way he looked, his eyes especially.  
He had always thought Brayden had strange eyes. Well it was more likely for african american people to have green eyes… but blue. He’d never seen anything quite like those on anyone else.  
He realized he’d been watching too long when he heard the music change on the radio. He cleared his throat loud enough to call the younger males attention.  
“Simone, it’s time to go.” he said firmly.  
Simone looked up from what he was doing and took off his smock. He looked extremely apprehensive about this. Well who could blame him? It wasn’t exactly the most wonderful situation, but was he _really_ this worried about going to a gardening shop?  
He left the doorway heading upstairs, grabbing his well worn sweater he came down the steps. He tossed it to him.  
“Put this on. We need to get there before they close for the evening.” He said as he walked to the front of the shop.  
Simone stood in the back room holding the sweater in his hands his eyes wide as he looked at the fabric.  
He lifted it to his head to pull it on over his own shirt.  
It smelt strongly of Henryk but... it wasn’t bad.  
No, his smell was like… sawdust and soil.

And honestly...

He quite liked it. 


	6. Blue Larkspur

He never felt more vulnerable than when he first took that step out of the shop. He didn’t know why, he’d stood outside the front door a million times for deliveries. Maybe it was knowing that he was going to take more than a few steps away from the shop, that had him frozen to his spot.   
He had on the sweater Henryk had leant to him and his hands gripped at the cuffs of the sleeves as he looked around nervously. He was so anxious he couldn’t help but lose control of his breathing.   
He knew Henryk was speaking to him, he heard the muffled sound of his deep voice, but he really couldn’t really make out the words well as he watched people walking on the other side of the street. 

Henryk was shutting the shop doors and locking them so no one could open the doors from the outside.   
“We need to get peonies, roses, and believe it or not some irises. Then stop by the pharmacy and get my prescriptions.” He said as he pocketed the keys and turned to see Simone shaking like a leaf. He sighed as he called his name.  
“Simone.” He called looking down at the black haired boy. He didn’t seem to notice too much, he was staring off into space.   
Probably scaring himself with things his mind made up.   
Henryk thought that anxiety like this was more common in vets like himself. He never thought the pretty boy would suffer from it as well.   
He grumbled as he lifted a hand and put it on his head ruffling his curly hair.  
“Hey! You listening shorty?” he asked and while the nickname was mean, it snapped his attention right back to Henryk.   
Simone looked at first to be confused then he frowned.   
“Did you just call me shorty? I am not short! I am medium height you dumb giant!” He began to rant but Henryk pretty much ignored him and began to walk. Simone was alongside him mumbling about how he wasn’t short.  
Inside Henryk was just glad he had gotten him out of his little funk before they got to the shop. 

As they walked they came to a more busy part of the city.   
Simone was doing his best to stay close to Henryk but the crowds were getting thick. It was a Friday night. A popular evening to go out on the town it seemed because he was getting knocked into pretty constantly.   
He didn’t want to tell Henryk to wait, because he thought he would seem too dumb to walk on his own. But all of these people and the slowly growing distance between him and Henryk was starting to make him feel his anxiety build again.  
God why are there so many people?  
Is this what the inner city is like?   
Why does everyone smell so strong?   
Is my scent showing?   
He had so many thoughts running through his head he couldn’t really think to keep his eyes on Henryk. In fact he’d just stopped walking altogether and was now looking around awkwardly.  
He realized how far he was away from the shop, and now how far he was from Henryk.  
He began to hyperventilate, his legs locked up and his heart was beating so fast he could hear it.  
Can everyone else hear it too?  
There are alphas everywhere!  
Henryk?   
Where is Henryk? He said he was gonna be here, he isn’t here.  
Where is Henryk?  
He was going to be found out, his scent was beginning to spike and tears were welling up in his eyes from the fear.

Henryk hadn’t realized Simone wasn’t there until a couple moments after they were separated.   
Shit!  
He needed to find a leash for this kid! He looked around, where was he?  
He couldn’t be too far from him he hadn’t been gone for more than a second. Simone really hadn’t been out in a long time if he couldn’t even stay at Henryks side correctly.   
He looked around and grumbled as he knew calling attention to a missing, unmated omega was definitely not the right move.  
However seeing as he couldn’t find him in this thick crowd he needed to rely on his sense of smell to find him. Now the sweater he was wearing could shield his scent for at least a few hours. So if anything he would have that as a cover until he could find him.   
Well at least that was the idea, except he forgot one thing. A critical thing in fact.   
Simone being as anxious as he was probably would be sending out a scent that would alert all nearby alphas of his presence.   
When he smelled the scent of Simone’s fear, as well as the scent of surrounding alphas, he felt his blood run cold and he ran towards it. The scent was further than he thought it was, it seemed he’d lost the omega way earlier than he’d originally thought he did. He pushed through the crowd, rushing to Simones aid. The alphas surrounding probably weren’t close enough to smell Simone just yet, however soon they would. His sense of smell was far more keen than other alphas and so it gave him an upper hand here he wouldn’t have if he were a normal alpha. 

“Are you alright?”   
No.  
“Are you lost?”  
Yes.  
“Where is your mate honey?”   
I… I don’t have one.  
“Do we need to take you to an oasis while we locate your mate”  
Please no.  
All of their words registered for him but he couldn’t really speak right then he was so afraid.   
Simone had so many betas surrounding him and he was getting more scared with every word they said to him. He didn’t know them. Usually he was fine to meet people, but that was when he was in the shop. Which currently he wasn’t, these people could send him away. They could smell him. They knew his secret.  
“N-no I don’t… I don’t have..” he wasn’t doing well speaking through his troubled breathing. His throat felt so tight he could barely get the words out.   
“You don't know what sweetheart? You don’t know where your mate is? It’s okay-”  
“SIMONE!”   
That was a voice that had Simone looking up from the beta women trying to help him. They parted like the red sea as the tall alpha came to get him.   
“H- Hen!” He opened his arms and the bigger male hugged him up immediately. Trying to soothe him as much as possible in the moment. He’d been trained for this back in basic.  
In case of a panicked omega, one simply had to calm them by placing their thumb on a pressure point in the back of their necks. It would calm them enough to be able to move them away from any dangerous situation. The action was second nature to the trained vet.  
“It’s okay, christ Shorty, you need to stay next to me.” He said as his thumbs to slow circles on his neck.   
Simone’s breathing beginning to become normal, ever so slowly but it was progress.   
“You need to watch after him better! At this hour alphas are EVERYWHERE!” Said an older beta woman disapprovingly.   
He wanted to tell her to piss off but he didn’t want to amp up this situation any more than he needed to. Simones nerves were on edge and he didn’t need him to panic anymore than he was at the moment.   
“My apologies-”  
“Honestly! You young alphas are so irresponsible!” She huffed as she walked off.  
He took Simone’s hand and lead him a block over to a less crowded spoke to him.  
“Do you think you are gonna be okay for the rest of the trip?” He asked as he looked down at him.   
He sniffled and wiped his eyes.  
“Y-yeah. I’m… I’m fine.” He said gently as he looked away from Henryk. He was clearly embarrassed about his having cried.  
Henryk put his hand on Simone’s head head ruffling his curly hair once again.  
“You don’t need to lie Shorty. I can tell you aren’t all alright.” He knew he was trying to prove something, he just didn’t know what or why he was trying to hard to be so strong. Simone the night before was in his mother’s words a sweetheart. He never acted so stubborn, or prideful. Then again it was probably dumb to make assumptions based on only a few hours of observation. He himself probably was just basing his ideas of Simone on his knowledge of omegas in general. Usually they were quiet, cute, and wise.   
Simone was loud, definitely cute there was no denying that, but he was kind of an airhead. He was clumsy, and awkward. He had picked up his attitude surely from Issac in the years he’d been here but, it kind of suited him in a way.   
“S-shut up. I’m fine! Let’s just go already!” He huffed as he looked up at Henryk with stubborn eyes.  
Henryk sighed as he motioned for him to follow with a small movement of his head.   
“Hold onto my coat.” He said said as he turned.  
“What? I don’t want to-”  
“It’s either my coat or my hand.” He said gently as he kept his back turned he left no room for argument here. Simone was easily lost in crowds and they needed to finish these errands.  
He waited to feel the tug of his coat before he began to walk.   
The two walked mostly silently to the gardening supply store. It was small but pretty, the woman behind the counter was about Simone’s height with brown eyes and hair. Flower designs lined the walls above the wooden shelving.   
“Good evening, I am going to close up shop soon. How may I help you?” She smiled up at Henryk.  
“I am Ripley’s son Henryk, my mother called this afternoon to order peony, rose, and iris seeds.” He said calmly before he looked at Simone who was busy admiring the painted flowers on the walls of the small shop.   
He had a thought in his mind of something he could do for him. He couldn’t forget the shock of seeing his eyes so full of joy. It reminded him of a flower he’d seem when he was in Pennsylvania a while back.   
“Do you have larkspur?” He asked as he took out his wallet.   
“Why of course, although it’s not really sure to grow this time of year.” She said as she walked around to collect the bags of seeds.

The two then traveled to the pharmacy and once there Simone stood closely with Henryk as he paid for his various medications. 

The rest of the trip was silent between the two of them. Once arriving at the shop again they were greeted by Ripley and Issac who had been more than anxious about Simone’s leaving of the shop.   
The two had made a silent agreement to not talk about the more serious events their trip.   
Simone still felt the sensation of Henryk’s thumb on the back of his neck.  
As he sat on his bed in his room he looked at his bedroom door. Thinking of Henryk made his heart jump. His stomach turned but… but it wasn’t in resentment.   
He felt odd.  
He looked at the folded sweater in front of him. He should give it back right?  
Well…  
Simone picked up the sweater and pulled it to his chest laying on his side and looking out his window he sighed.   
It wasn’t like Henryk was asking for it back.


	7. Daisies and Chrysanthemums

‘Dark… everything is so dark.’   
How long had he been here?   
Where was he?  
There was shuffling and whines of pain.   
“Who’s there?” He asked his eyes were open so why couldn’t he see?  
“Shh! You don’t want them to know you are awake.” Came a deep but weak voice.   
He barely had any memory of what had happened to get him here.   
‘Stay calm, think… how did I get here?’  
He shut his eyes, as if it was going to make much sense to do so. It was so dark he couldn’t see a thing. 

Water.  
There was water rushing, he was holding onto a log.   
The current was strong… so strong.  
His leg hurt… why?  
Why did it hurt?  
BANG  
He’d been shot… that was why he was hurting.  
He took his hand felt where he remembered the wound to be. Healed, odd. That would have still been here if it’d been as long as he thought.   
He had to keep thinking, he needed to remember what had happened… what had happened. 

He had let go.  
The water was rushing and he had let go and now he was drowning.   
Too fast the current was traveling too fast. He was going to die.   
He saw a person, they had a gun. They were aiming for him.   
He couldn’t stay awake anymore.   
He’d lost so much blood.

Now he was looking getting flashes.

He was being pulled… where.  
It was a room in the ground.   
They dropped him.   
There were others… he was too tired to notice their faces he…  
The door shut.   
“Henryk, darling, it's time to get up.” Ripley said as she shook him awake.   
Henryk sat up on the bed, thanking his mother and watching her leave the room he put his face in his hands for a moment.   
He was thinking about it again. He’d managed to block the memories since he’d gotten home. He was busy in the shop, helping customers and heckling Simone.   
However this morning it seemed all of those thoughts he’d worked so hard to forget, were now back full force. He grumbled and ran a hand through his own hair.   
The feelings that accompanied the thoughts began to come back too.  
Over the last few days he had begun to feel like he was out of place. Like he wasn’t really supposed to be here.   
It wasn’t a suicidal thought, at least not yet. It was more of a feeling that the world had changed since he’d left, and it had. His parents aged, Simone showed up. New music was on the radio, the streets were cleaner. Everything was so different now and he couldn’t help but feel like… he didn’t belong.   
He shook the thoughts from his head, he needed to go downstairs. He was late getting up. He needed to get to the shop to help out. 

Simone was already awake, working on planting new flowers in the back of the shop.  
He had a radio playing in the back room loud enough to reach his space in the garden.   
He wore gloves as he dug places for the seeds to go. He was so excited, he enjoyed peonies and roses were just a customer favorite. He hummed to his music and worked happily.   
Henryk was having a less than graceful morning. When he drank his coffee and took his meds he came downstairs.   
His hair was a mess and he looked like hell. Simone was walking in with a bouquet of daisies. He looked at the man and snickered.   
“You look like you got into a battle with a bush and lost.” He smirked as he put the bouquet on the back table and began to cut the steps to make corsages for the teenagers going to school dances.  
Henryk only rolled his eyes and sat on the stool and put his head on the counter top.   
Simone was expecting a quip back but it seemed Henryk wasn’t game for that at the moment. He didn’t understand what was going on? He was kind of concerned for some reason. 

It had been a few days since the errands, he and Henryk had gotten into the habit of exchanging insults. Surprisingly Simone was good at it. All of those years watching talk shows had him ready to send insults right back to Henryk. 

Henryks behavior wasn’t just weird, but it was worrying.   
He expected a ‘Says the miniscule mouse.’  
Or even a ‘whatever beauty queen.’   
He hadn’t gotten that and now he was concerned.   
He put the daisies down and walked over apprehensively as Henryk kept his head on the counter top.   
“Henryk.” He said as he stood in front of him.   
“What?” Came his sharp tone he used when he was annoyed with Simone.   
He crossed his arms.   
“Don’t what me, you look like Issac the morning after he drinks himself under the table at the bar.” He said as he leaned against the counter top.  
“Whatever princess.” He grumbled as he kept himself face down on the cold counter top.  
Simone knew something was definitely wrong with him, but… how could he approach him?  
He wasn’t close to him like Ripley or Issac. He didn’t know the ins and outs of Henryks personality. He didn’t know how to speak to him in any way that isn’t an insult. Henryk didn’t like him well enough for him to do any hugging.   
He bit his lip as he looked around.   
He was in a whole shop of flowers.   
Flowers make everyone feel better somehow…  
He had an idea he ran off to the back, he had all of these daisies.   
Daisies meant loyalty. He wanted to give him something that meant something but didn’t make him feel emasculated.  
He got to work, threading the flowers together in a crown shape.  
Adding in a chrysanthemum or two to make it pop.   
Chrysanthemums meant friendship. Which was what he wanted from Henryk.   
Maybe the message wouldn’t get through but he wanted to try something.   
He finished the crown and looked at it for a moment.   
He peeked his head out of the back door frame, seeing Henryk still face down. He took a deep breath as he walked to the main floor of the shop.  
He placed the crown on Henryk’s unruly hair.  
“If I have to be princess then you do too.” He said as he crossed his arms.   
Henryk reached up and touched the crown taking it off of his head, he lifted his head and stared at it.   
“You’re a real weirdo Shorty.” he said as he stood up and stretched.   
He put the crown on his head again and put one hand in his pocket, the other on Simone’s head ruffling the curly hairs again. He seemed to like doing that often.

Henryk smiled at him and let the younger man rant about how he wasn’t short, anf how Henryk was a giant. All Henryk did was smile down at him.   
Simone didn’t know it, but even with a dumb little action like that he’d made Henryk’s day so much better.  
Maybe….

Maybe he was right where he was supposed to be.


	8. Dead leaves

His throat felt tight.  
Maybe it was sealing itself off to stop the grief that was rising from his gut threatening to pour out.  
Maybe it was the grip of the tie around his neck.  
Tight like a noose and he was just waiting to drop.  
Or maybe…

He stood in the mirror and straightened the tight loop around his throat.  
He needed to pretend.  
He needed to keep his head up even with what awaited him outside of this room.  
Disapproving eyes and tears.  
Angry whispers, he knew what it was all about. He’d been absent for so long.  
They hated him, and they blamed him. They needed someone to blame and he knew they’d throw whatever they could at him just because they needed to.  
Though it in no way made this easier for him.  
To them they’d lost an aunt, an uncle, a cousin.  
No it was much worse for him.  
Because for him he’d lost… a mother, and a father.  
He was too careless.  
He was too…

Knock Knock

He was ripped from his own thoughts by the harsh sound of a knock on the doorframe.  
“You’ve been up here a while.” Andreas stood at the doorway, his trademark smirk on. His suit black and pressed as usual.  
Henryk felt a drop in his gut as if he was expecting someone else.  
He played it off turning back to the mirror checking his hair.  
“Who wouldn’t want to go downstairs and be blamed for things out of your control.” He said as straightened his coat out.  
“Well, you for one.” he said as he stepped in looking around.  
“Made yourself at home I see. How long you staying for?” Asked Andreas as he put his hands in his pockets boredly looking about.  
“Till after the services, then I’m heading to the country.” He said as he looked at his watch.  
“Gonna be a farmer?” Andreas snickered.  
“I’d be a damn good one.” He said rolling his eyes.  
There was a long pause, then Henryk took to redoing his tie again.  
“I walked past this room five times today, and you have been fixing your hair two of them, then redoing your tie the other three. You should come down.” he said calmly.  
“I know.” He said looking in the mirror.  
Andreas knew better than to push any further, he knew Henryk hadn’t cried a single tear. Because Henryk was still in shock.  
The same way he’d been when he’d first come home.  
Andreas knew he couldn’t even begin to help him, but he also knew who could.  
He left the room and a few moments later up came Brayden. His heels clicked on the hardwood wood floor of the hotel room.  
“Well, you know it’s rude to leave guests waiting.” He said as he sat on the bed.  
“Yeah.” Henryk replied.  
Brayden looked around the room. Clothes strewn about. Mostly jackets and ties.  
He stood from the bed walking to Henryk putting a hand on his shoulder to have him look up.  
“Let me see.” He said gently as he fixed the male’s tie and suit jacket.  
It was silent as he did so.  
Brayden and Henryk got on well. Brayden called Henryk on his crap, but he also helped him through essential parts of recovery when Andreas and himself returned.  
Soon after fixing his clothes, he had him sit on the bed where he took to doing his hair. Brayden not a fan of long silences began to hum.  
Only just loud enough to where the two of them could hear it.  
It was then that Henryk’s shoulders began to shake. He curled in on himself and began to cry.  
His face in his hands as he was overwhelmed with grief.  
Brayden simply continued to brush Henryk’s hair back. Humming the soft tune.  
Because he knew better than anyone what a loss of a parent was. He knew better than anyone the bottomless pit that opened in your gut when you realized it was just you.  
So he knew.  
He knew how to help someone through it.

"Henryk, it's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS  
> So I've been juggling work and School. But do not worry! Henryk and Simone's story is NOT on hiatus. I am gonna battle through and finish this story! I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T BE MAD AT ME!


	9. Icy winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a week after the fire and the funeral.

Rain drops beat gently against the big glass windows of the Omegan recovery center. Omegas all young and happy seemed to be enjoying themselves. Doing domestic things like braiding one another's hair and laying in each other's lap. Socializing.   
Simone found himself nestled in a corner by the window, he was furthest from everyone. His eyes were red, and his nose stuffed. He’d been crying since he arrived.   
But why wouldn’t he be?   
After all he’d woken up trapped in a place he’d been told to fear his whole life.   
Now he was stuck and he didn’t have anywhere else to go except to this corner. Every day.  
At first he’d resisted with all his might. He’d been confined to a hospital bed for days.  
Yelling about how the McCreadys were coming. Issac and Ripley, hell if not them, then Henryk.   
After one day of screaming he’d lost his voice.   
After two days of struggling, he’d lost his strength.   
Then on day five he heard the nurses talking about the fire. About how they hadn’t made it, well except the son who had been AWOL since the funeral service.

It was then that Simone got it.   
Nobody was coming.  
Henryk would already be here if he was coming for him and he wasn’t.  
When they’d released him to the rest of the omegas he simply laid down by the window and let all of the emotions he was feeling come out at full force.   
He refused any comforting touches.   
He refused any kind words.  
He simply wanted to be alone.  
It hurt more than anything for the McCready’s to be gone.   
However it was Henryk, the person he’d found himself to care for more than he knew he could care for a person.  
It was him, not looking for him that made him feel like he couldn’t breathe.   
He was tucked into his corner when the door to the room he was settled in opened. Through the door came a tall man with brown swept back short hair greying on the sides, his eyes were a dark blue that only made him look that much more threatening, all of this with nearly perfect posture. 

An alpha, that much was more than obvious from his overwhelming scent, his eyes seemed to zero in on Simone as if he were there specifically for him.   
Simone began to shrink even further into his corner as if that was even possible. Black slacks visible out of the corner of his eyes as the giant man knelt down next to him.   
Then came a hand reaching for his face, and tucking his black hair from his face behind his ear.   
“Simone.” A deep voice rumbled catching the attention of the few other omegas present in the room. Calloused hands gripped his chin as gently as they could slowly turning his face to him.   
“I am Agro Ison, nephew of Issac and Ripley. As stated in their will, I will be taking you to my estate this afternoon.” he said calmly. 

Simone’s entire expression was blank, studying the face of the male looking down at him. He was wearing an expression as cold as a boston winter. His face held no warm smile as he’d seen the many other alphas who came to court omegas give.   
No, he only saw steele eyes staring him down. How was it… that he felt hope in his chest. A bubbling hope that he’d see Henryk. Henryk would hear about him.   
And…  
And then Henryk would come get him! Maybe he was looking for him but this Agro man! He was going to tell Henryk where he was.   
The man was silently watching him as if he were awaiting a response. Simone didn’t know why it took him so long to find his words.  
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am very thankful to those who read this far. Anyone who's been waiting for new chapters I am so sorry. I am determined to finish this!


	10. fading flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henryk and simone grieve.

The leaves crunched under his shoes as he stood at the front gates of the large estate. Agro shut the trunk of the car walking to Simone’s side, he opened the gate and motioned for him to walk in first. He snapped from his trance and put his hands in his pockets, shielding them from the cold as best as he could. Agro walked behind him and when they got to the front door he unlocked it, then once again motioned for Simone to enter. 

Simone wasn’t sure why but even without the wind from the outside, just like Agro the home was… cold. He was instructed to hang up his coat. He did as told and began to walk behind Agro to learn where his room was.   
The estate was nothing like the McCready’s home.   
There were no framed photos, there was no scent of cinnamon.   
The walls were plain with exception to some art that was monochrome and dull.  
No windows with colorful curtains and radio playing music.  
He couldn’t smell cigarette smoke from Issac’s ‘secret’ smokes on the fire escape.

He ran his fingers along the cherry wooden paneled walls as Agro silently walked him up the first flight of stairs.   
They weren’t the bright purple wallpaper Ripley bought and had put up while Issac was away.   
The floorboards creaked under his feet as they came to the door of his bedroom. It was plain, white walls, a four poster bed in the corner of the room that was almost too big for his comfort. At the end of the large bed was a wooden trunk to put all of his small items.   
A dark wooden wardrobe along the back wall for the clothes he would need to hang up.   
He had a large window that was closed and covered by black curtains.   
Agro put his bags on the bed.   
He’d taken Simone shopping after they’d left the omega center.   
He had clothes that the people in those fashion magazines Ripley purchased a few times for him wore.   
Agro walked to the door and spoke to Simone one last time.   
“Settle in, I will have dinner ready within the next two hours, you are welcome to come down if you would like.” He said before shutting the door gently. Leaving him to sit in the quiet space. 

Simone took a deep breath as he sat down on the large bed. His eyes looking over the room, then at the clothes he’d bought today.   
He should unpack.  
He didn’t have the energy to do so.   
In fact the idea of lifting his arms to open the bags up made his stomach churn.   
He gripped the fabric of the bedsheets between his fingers.   
Finally he was alone to process this.   
The omega center wouldn’t give him time without someone present, a nurse, a doctor, another omega. Now he felt the full extent of his grief drape over him.  
His entire person trembled as a loud sob escaped his lips.  
He had no control over the feelings that poured out of him.  
Issac…. Ripley.  
They were gone.   
The shop was burnt to the ground.  
Henryk hadn’t come to get him.   
He was alone with a stranger he hadn’t heard of in all of his time in the McCready home.   
He hadn’t felt the need for one of Ripley’s hugs in so very long, but now he desperately needed one.   
He wanted Issac’s wildly inappropriate jokes.  
One of Henryk’s snide remarks about the way he was dressed.   
He slowly slipped from the bed to the wooden floor pulling his knees to his chest, trying to find some comfort but none came.   
This was his worst fear come to fruition.   
There was no air in his lungs, or thoughts in his head other than the fact that he was all on his own. 

\-----------

Henryk sat on the bed in the guest room. A cigarette between his lips.   
Hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled.   
“Have you tried the center in Providence? Maybe they transferred him there.” Andreas said as he leaned against the wall.   
Henryk grumbled lips were fixed in a thin line, smoke coming from his nose as he kept his eyes on his shoes.   
“He’s not there.”  
“What about-”  
“Not there either.” he said, putting the cigarette back to his lips.   
“Well we can check-”  
“No we can't, I've been everywhere, nobody will tell me anything. I’ve walked through every fucking place in and around Massachusettes.” He said as he stood up and crossed the bedroom to the window. Staring outside as if that would help.   
Andreas sighed as he looked at Henryk.  
He could feel the hopelessness rolling off him in waves.  
“You shouldn’t give up, maybe he’s a little further out.” he said but regretted it almost immediately Henryk seeme to tense up.   
“He’s not.” He replied simply.   
“You don’t know that-”  
“I do.” He said as he tapped his cigarette against the window pane, ash falling from it.   
“How would you know that? He didn’t just up and disappear.” argued Andreas.   
“Can you stop?” Said Henryk turning to him, his eyes had the same look they’d had when they’d first returned home from Nam.   
The look of exhaustion, emptiness… it was a look he understood as giving up.   
“Stop what?” Andreas asked, crossing his arms.   
“Stop trying to make me think this is gonna work out.” He put his cigarette in the ash tray ash and pulled out another one to start.   
“Like I said before, you don’t know that things won’t work out! Simone is important to you, you need to keep looking.”  
“I am.” he said as he tried to get his lighter to work. It was probably out of fluid but he kept trying to flick it on. Over and over again.   
clink   
clinkclink  
“I know but… hey that’s ten today, you need to slow down.” Andreas said, reaching to grab it.   
His hand was slapped away.   
“I don’t care how many it is, I'm having it.” He said as he tried to flick his lighter on again.   
“You’re gonna die young keeping that up, give it to me-”  
“Maybe I should.” he said as he looked up from his broken lighter.   
Andreas was taken aback, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his best friend like he was out of his mind.   
“Stop talking like that bud.”   
“No, I mean it. I mean what’s the point? I’m a shit son, A shit friend. Barely ranked in the military after being away for YEARS. I can’t sleep without medicine that I can’t afford.” He began as he looked at his hands.   
“Buddy-”   
“I’m not done. I’m a grown man who couldn’t protect his fucking family, even if I could find Simone I couldn’t afford to support him-”  
“You could stay here-”  
“FOR HOW LONG! Andreas I have no skills outside of watering flowers and shooting guns! It’s not your job to house me! I should be able to do that! I should… I should be able to buy my own house. Own a car. I should be able to fucking function without swallowing a fucking pill.” He yelled as he hit the wall over and over again out of rage.   
“Henryk.” Andreas swallowed as Brayden came running up the steps only to be stopped by Andreas’s hand from entering the room.  
“I can’t do anything for myself and now I have to do EVERYTHING by myself.”   
“Henryk.”  
“Maybe if I died then-”  
“HENRYK!”  
“WHAT!” he exclaimed, turning to Andreas. Who grabbed him by the arm pulling him into a hug that was tight enough to bruise.   
“It has been a week and a half since your parents burned in a fucking fire. It has been nearly a year since you were pulled out a hole in the ground after being carved up for MONTHS. No one is expecting you to have it together so stop trying so hard to be okay if you aren’t” He said as he held onto him tighter than he ever had.   
“You need time to recover.”  
“I’ve had time-”  
“No you haven’t. Not enough. Everything that you have gone through is fucked but that doesn’t mean that you should ignore it. You’ve been here two weeks and you haven’t cried once since the funeral. You drive me crazy when you act like everything is alright. Stop sucking down cigarettes and process this shit before you hurt yourself.” He exclaimed. 

They stayed that way for a few moments. Both of them were completely silent, only the ticking of the clock on the wall could be heard.  
Then finally… Henryk began to cry. His shoulders shaking as powerful sobs erupted from his person. His legs going weak making Andreas slowly lower them to the floor. He was sure to hold onto his best friend as tight as he could. Rubbing circles on his back doing his best to comfort him.

Finally Henryk allowed himself to feel everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super sad... but it'll get better, As always any questions can be sent to me through discord!


End file.
